


Once A Winchester (Book 1)

by 9_Jeni



Series: Once A Winchester Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, OCs - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_Jeni/pseuds/9_Jeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen and Dean had been hunting together for years, and once Jen falls for Dean's brother Sam, things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once A Winchester (Book 1)

Once a Winchester Introduction  
Sam's body shifted in the bed next to me, as I lay awake looking up at the ceiling unable to find sleep after having a terrible dream about losing Sam to the demon. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, yet all I could think about was the dream and the demon's glowing yellow eyes. I took another deep breath and looked at the clock on the bedside table "Jesus! it's almost 4:30" I thought to myself as I turned to lay on my side quickly grabbing my phone and scrolling through the contacts until I found Dean. "Dean I know it's really early but I need to talk to someone, Sam's asleep and well you know how he is when he doesn't get enough beauty sleep" I sent the text and then set the phone back on the bedside table. Almost instantaneously my phone's screen lit up, it was a text from Dean. The text simply said "Impala now" and I knew what that meant.  
I kissed Sam's cheek and as gently as I could I got up out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top along with my leather jacket and lace up boots, and with that I walked out the door shutting it quietly so I wouldn't wake Sam.  
"Dean!" I whispered as I walked towards the Impala. "Jen I'm in here" Dean waved at me from inside the car, I just rolled my eyes and opened the front passenger door. "Dean we need to talk." I looked into Dean's gorgeous green eyes as I spoke. "Alright, what's up" Dean smiled. "this is going to sound extremely stupid Dean, but I had another nightmare. But it wasn't like my usual nightmares, this time it was about the Demon." as soon as I spoke chills ran up and down my spine and I could tell I had gotten Dean's attention. "What about the demon?" Dean's voice said it all, he was concerned. "He got Sam and trapped him and then the next thing I remember I saw Sam's bloody lifeless body on the floor of an abandoned building, his throat was slit and his eyes were gone." I tried my hardest to explain to Dean without bursting into tears, but I couldn't help myself and before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. "Jen, calm down alright Sam is safe. But my question is, is how did you know it was the demon?" Dean asked his tone of voice soothing. "I know because of the eyes, the gruesome, terrifying, glowing yellow eyes" I whispered as I choked back tears. Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Look Jen all this means is that you and I are going to have to keep a closer eye on Sammy, alright?" I smiled a half smile. "You're right we'll just have to keep a closer eye on Sammy then." Dean gave me a look of reassurance and then whispered "No demon is going to mess with Sam without you and I seriously messing them up." I smiled "true very true" and with that I got out of the Impala and headed back to Sam and my motel room.  
I quietly opened the door to the motel room, making sure to not wake Sam up. I slipped of my boots, jacket and jeans and slipped back into bed, but sleep never came. As I lay there my mind wandered into Sam and my future, thoughts of a wedding, of a family, of a little apartment or house that we could call home, and the more I thought about things, the more I realized how much I really needed Sam. Sam was my saviour, he saved me from a life that wasn't right for me, and he helped me find my purpose. But I'd never be able to thank him enough for all he's done for me through the 2 and ½ years I'd known and loved him. I took a deep breath as my thoughts continued to wander from the future back into the past that I didn't want to remember. That's when Sam rolled over, his bare chest moving up and down in the rhythm of his breathing pattern, his eyes closed and his bedhead. I couldn't help but smile and whisper "I love you Sam." and I could've sworn, I heard him whisper "I love you too Jen."  
Chapter 1  
Sleep must've come to me because when I awoke Sam was propped up on his elbow watching me sleep. "Morning sleepy head, I'm glad to see you're finally up" he smiled and kissed my forehead. "What time is it Sam?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and stretched. "It's a little past 8:00" Sam whispered as he played with a strand of my hair, I looked up into Sam's gorgeous eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the words Dean had said to me in the Impala just hours before "No demon is going to mess with Sam without you and I seriously messing it up" and in a way those words brought me some peace of mind.  
"Hey Jen where did you go last night? I was worried about you" Sam's could see through any lies I told him, he'd always been able to do that. "You have to tell him the truth!" I told myself as I took a deep breath. "Sam I went to talk to Dean..." I trailed off mid-sentence. "You went to talk to Dean about what?" Sam asked curiously. I took another deep breath, "Sam last night I had a nightmare, so I texted Dean and he and I talked in the Impala for a good hour or so." Sam wrapped his big strong arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. "Oh Jen what was the nightmare about babe?" Sam's voice soothed me as my mind travelled back to last nights nightmare. "It was about you Sam. You and the demon. The demon had captured you and then after he had tortured you he slit your throat and ripped your eyes out. Oh Sam it was terrible and I didn't want to wake you so I texted Dean and we talked." Sam gave me the saddest look I'd ever seen. "Jen, sweetie I want you to know that if you ever have another nightmare like that again you can always wake me up. Alright?" Sam sounded worried and concerned but not the slightest bit angry which made me a bit happier. "Alright" I gave him a half smile "I'm just glad Dean was still up when you texted him." Sam mumbled. "Sam you know I love you right?" Sam nodded "Then you know I wanted to wake you and tell you , but you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you." I pushed Sam's hair out of his face and kissed him gently. Sam returned the kiss as he ran his fingers through my messy hair. "I love you Jen". Sam whispered before kissing my neck, and in that moment I felt as if my life was complete, I had the love of my life, my soulmate and my best friend all in one. "I don't get to tell you this much Jen, but you're so beautiful" Sam whispered as we laid in bed and cuddled, I smiled and laid my head on his bare chest, taking his hand in mine. "I wish we could stay like this forever Sam." I murmured as Sam ran his hand through my hair. "Jen, I promise you, in a couple years from now we'll be able to stay in bed and cuddle all day, and we'll have a house and we'll raise a family and we can forget we ever lived this kind of life." Sam smiled and his eyes twinkled. "You better keep that promise Sam Winchester," I teased as I kissed his cheek. "Oh I intend on keeping it Jen Regan" Sam smirked and sat up quickly before whispering "I have a surprise for you Jen." I smiled. Sam had my full undivided attention, I sat up quickly as I looked into Sam's beautiful eyes. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you, okay?" Sam kissed my forehead before getting up out of bed, and as Sam asked I closed my eyes.  
Chapter 2:  
"Alright Jen you can open your eyes now" Sam's voice was shaking and the smile on his face was huge, Sam got down on one knee and my heart skipped a beat, "Jen Regan, I know this life isn't perfect and it seldom makes sense with all we see and such, but when I'm with you, everything makes sense and you always seem to have a way of making it perfect. You're beautiful and talented and I love you, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Sam's voice was shaky and I could tell he was nervous. I couldn't find the words to speak, and I was choking back tears of joy all I could do was nod my head yes. Then when I finally found the words I stuttered "Yes Sam, I'll marry you!" I couldn't hold it back anymore, tears of joy streamed down my face. Sam stood up and then sat on the bed next to me, taking my left hand and gently placing the ring on my finger. "Now I'll have to keep my promise" Sam whispered as he kissed my lips softly.  
~  
"Jen!" Sam called out through the darkness, "Sam, I'm in here!" I yelled my throat burned, and I could taste blood. I could hear people approaching but I was to weak to open my eyes and see who they were. I two gunshots echoed throughout the building, thats was the signal, Sam and Dean were getting close. Then another gunshot echoed through the room. They were here! I don't know how I managed to find the strength to open my eyes, but I did. "Sam..." I whispered as Sam knelt down and untied the ropes that bound me to the chair. "It's all going to be okay, I promise. Just hold on." I took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling, "Dean she needs a hospital!" Sam called out to his brother who was guarding the door to the room. "Alright Sam. Can she walk?" Dean snapped as he continued to watch the door. "Dean I can try but I'm only gonna slow y'all down!" I looked over at Sam, who looked extremely worried. "Sam can you carry her?" Sam looked from me to Dean, "Yeah Dean I can carry her," then as gently as he could Sam picked me up in his big strong arms, and slowly carried me out to the Impala. "You do know I could've walked." I exclaimed as Sam placed me in the back of the Impala, before getting in after me. "Yeah but I wanted to help you and we don't want you losing anymore blood," Sam whispered as he examined my head wound. "How bad is it Sam?" I asked as Dean got in the car, "It's bad Jen but not that bad, okay?" I nodded and Dean stepped on the gas and pushed the Impala harder than ever before, "Sam I love you" I whispered quietly as my vision blurred and then everything became dark as night.  
~  
"Doctor, how bad are her injuries?" I could hear Sam asking the doctor. "I don't know Mr. Regan, and I won't know until she wakes up and we can run some tests on her." the doctor seemed to be getting annoyed with Sam. I opened my eyes but the light in the room was blinding so I had squint to see that Dean was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed. "Dean, get Sam please." I groaned as I tried to sit up but the pain was too much. "Jen don't move, you're still really weak." Dean whispered so only I could hear him, "Sam she's up!" Dean called out and I heard footsteps rushing towards the room."Easy now Mr Regan, your wife is in a non-critical yet non-stable condition" This caused me to give a half smile, before the doctor turned to me. "Mrs. Regan, how are you feeling?" I took a deep breath, I had to tell the truth... "Truly doctor, I hurt and I've been better but I feel stronger than I did just meer hours ago." I looked over at Sam and then over at Dean, neither of them were giving me disapproving looks so I guess I did okay. "Tell me Mrs. Regan, where do you hurt? and please be 100% honest" the doctor was quick to catch on to my thoughts and I could tell Dean and Sam were both getting uncomfortable. "My upper body, like my arms and torso, but it doesn't hurt until I try to push myself up." I was being 100% honest with him, but I could tell he didn't believe me. "Alright well Mrs Regan, we're going to have to run some tests, if that's okay with your husband and yourself that is." the doctor explained, and I nodded. "Doctor if you wouldn't mind giving my husband and I a moment or two to discuss our options and such." I shot a look at Sam and Dean and the doctor nodded. "Yes of course Mrs. Regan, just have someone come and get me when you're ready." and with that the doctor left.  
"Sam what kind of tests are they wanting to run on me?" I was worried yet curious. "They're just going to run some blood work and do a brain scan to see if you have any brain damage, that's all" Sam sounded positive, "I'm not letting anyone do any brain scans on me!" I snapped as I looked over at the heart monitor. "Why not Jen?" Dean asked and this time it was him that sounded worried. "That doctor is up to something, I'm just getting one of those feelings... you know? I mean I'll let them do the blood work, but not the brain scan." It was hard to explain to both Sam and Dean exactly how I was feeling, due to the looks they were giving me. Dean looked over at Sam and then back at me. "Sam, I kind of have the same feeling as Jen does. I mean I know it's crazy, but something just doesn't seem right here." Dean's voice was raspy and he sounded extremely tired. Sam just shook his head, "Sam can you just go explain to the doctor, that I'm ready to do the blood work." I mumbled and Sam left to get the doctor.  
Dean, gave me a concerned look. "So you and Sam are engaged." Dean whispered so even I could barely hear. "Yes Dean, Sam and I are engaged. Do you have a problem with that?" I snapped and Dean shook his head. "No, I don't have a problem with that, I'm happy for the two of you. Just I want you to know, Sam doesn't usually put his heart on the line, like he did with you. So please know you mean the world to Sam." Dean whispered, stuttering only momentarily, but he got his message across. "I understand that Dean, and I'm willing to do anything to protect Sam." I muttered before Sam came back in the room with the doctor. "Mr. Regan, could you please leave the room?" the doctor snapped at Dean and Dean nodded and left the room. "Mrs Regan the blood work, we're going to do is going to be simple and your husband will be able to be in the room with you while we are doing the blood work." the doctor explained, I nodded, to tell the doctor I understood.  
Chapter 3:  
"Now, this will only hurt for a second." the doctor reassured me. Yet I could hear Sam mutter "That's a bunch of bull." under his breath. The doctor who I had nicknamed Doctor Creepy, stuck a long silver looking needle into to my arm and began to draw the sample of blood they needed to do the tests. Sam kissed the top of my head and whispered, "It'll all be over soon Jen" I gave him a half smile, and squeezed his hand. Funny as it may seem, the sight of my own blood made me queasy and caused me to become light headed, it's a small but irritating quirk I've always had. I mean for God's sake, I'm a hunter I deal with blood and guts and God only knows what else on a daily basis, yet the sight of my own blood makes me light headed and queasy, Geez!  
"It's done now, Jen" Sam whispered as the doctor pulled the needle out of my arm and applied a cotton ball and medical tape to the wound. "Thanks for being here for me Sam." I whispered as the doctor took the needle full of my blood to one of the back rooms. "You're welcome beautiful" Sam smiled and squeezed my hand as we waited for Doctor Creepy to return.  
~  
"Mr Regan, may I have a word with you outside?" Doctor Creepy asked 45 minutes after I had initially had my blood drawn and tested, "Yeah sure." Sam didn't sound to thrilled to have to leave me alone, but he got up and walked outside the room with Doctor Creepy anyway. When Sam came back in the room, he had a huge smile on his face, "Jen, the doctor says the tests came back negative, and that you're 100% healthy and that we're free to leave whenever." The news made me smile, and I was just glad that I was okay.  
Chapter 4:  
"Sam, we can leave as soon as I get changed, so if you wouldn't mind shutting the door that'd be great." I muttered as Sam went and shut the door. I slowly stood up and slid the paper gown off. There I was standing in nothing but my panties and nothing else, and for the first time since meeting Sam, I wasn't ashamed of my body. Sam walked towards me and smiled. "You're gorgeous Jen," I went a deep shade of red. "You really mean that Sam?" I asked childishly and Sam nodded, "yes Jen, I really mean that," he whispered as he kissed my lips softly."I love you Jen" he grinned as he grabbed my bag of clothes from out of the closet, and handed it to me. I opened the bag and took out my bra,shirt, jeans and jacket. Before slipping on my bra and shirt and then slowly stepping into my jeans. Sam sat on the bed quietly as I finished dressing and lacing up my boots. "Sam we can go whenever." I smiled as I kissed his cheek. I loaded up my bag with my clothes from the day before. "Alright Jen, let's go get Dean." Sam sounded tired. "Why don't I just call him first and tell him we're coming down?" I teased and Sam stuck his tongue out. I got out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, until I found Dean's number. I clicked on the number and my phone dialled. "c'mon Dean, pick up...pick up" I muttered "Hello!" Dean snapped. "Well hello to you too, Mr Cranky." I teased. "Anyways Dean, I'm free to leave, so umm yeah if you could meet Sam and I in the main lobby." I shot Sam a look when Dean remained silent. "Alright I'll meet you guys there." Dean sounded upset. Sam gave me a look as I hung up the phone. "Dean sounded upset." I muttered as I took a deep breath before shooting Sam a concerned look. "Jen, he get's that way sometimes and it's nothing to worry about."  
Sam walked towards me and took my hand in his "I'm just glad you're okay" he whispered as we walked out of the room, past the nurses station and into the elevator. "Sam I owe you an apology." I looked down at the floor as I spoke. "Why Jen?" Sam looked confused . "Sam, I screwed up on the hunt, I got captured and nearly got the three of us killed." I muttered embarrassedly, causing Sam to wrap his big strong arms around me and pull me into a hug. "Sweetie, look even the best of us screw up. we're only human so don't freak out about it, okay?" I looked up into Sam's eyes and took a deep breath, "thanks Sammy."  
I watched as the numbers on the screen ticked down to level one. As the doors opened I took Sam's hand in mine and we walked out of the elevator and into the main lobby. I took a deep breath and counted to 10 in my head before looking over at Dean. "Hey Dean!" Sam called out to Dean who was sitting in one of the chairs. "Sam, Jen." Dean nodded towards us. "Somethings up" Sam whispered in my ear. "Probably upset I screwed up." I muttered under my breath, yet Sam heard. "Jen, I'll talk to him, go sit down in one of those chairs over there. I don't need you passing out on me again." Sam gave me a half smile before turning to go talk to an upset Dean. I took another deep breath as I turned and headed for one of the chairs against the wall. Sitting down, I closed my eyes and continued to take deep breaths.  
I couldn't hear what either Sam and Dean were saying, but I could tell Dean was frustrated by the way he was acting. "Take it easy Jen, take it easy." I kept telling myself as my eyes wandered around the hospitals waiting room. Stopping to stare at the television, that was playing a rerun marathon of the show FRIENDS. But even that didn't calm my nervousness, and I don't think anything would, I'd screwed up and nearly caused Sam and Dean, the two most important people in my life, there lives and for what?, Catching a God damned Demon! "God I'm stupid." I muttered as two nurses walked by.  
Chapter 5:  
By the time Sam and Dean came and got me from the chair both of them were bright red, and I assumed it was from arguing. "C'mon Jen" Sam smiled taking my hand and helping me up from the chair. "Jen, Sam told me about what you said, and like Sam said, we're only human." Dean gave me a weak smile, yet his eyes said it all... He was upset.  
"Don't let him get to you, he's just upset we weren't able to capture and kill the demon." Sam tried to reassure me but it didn't work. I took yet another deep breath as the three of us stepped out into the cool afternoon air. Sam took my hand as we walked to the Impala. "After you Jen." Sam grinned as he opened the door for me and then he proceeded to get in the car after me. "Sam you're such a gentleman." I teased as Dean drove us back to the motel, "why thank you my lady." Sam teased back. Dean muttered something under his breath, which caused Sam to give me a look. "Don't worry Dean, you'll find someone." I smiled and Dean muttered "I had someone but I lost her to another man." I shot him a look, before grabbing Sam's hand and squeezing it causing Sam to give me a half smile.  
~  
"I'll talk to him." Sam whispered and I shook my head. "Sam I'll talk to him, I caused this and I'm going to fix it... I'll talk to him." I mumbled as Dean parked the car out front of the motel. Sam opened the door, kissed my forehead and whispered "See you inside Jen." I smiled and got out after Sam. Shutting the rear passenger door and opening the front passenger door and getting inside.  
Chapter 6:  
"Dean Winchester, you listen to me and you listen close." I said sternly. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've got to stop it. Look you said it yourself, we've got to work together to help Sam." Dean interrupted before I could finish. "Jen, this has nothing to do with Sam, this involves you and me, okay?" Dean snapped his green eyes glistened with frustration. "What do you mean, Dean?" I tried to keep my calm but now I was getting frustrated. "Tell me you haven't forgotten Jen..." Dean was getting red in the face. "No Dean I haven't forgotten, I just try to push it out of my mind. What you and I had was a month, a month of crazy amazing sex. But if you remember right we kept it on the terms that we were just friends with benefits and you were the one that broke it off!" I was about to get out of the Impala, when Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Jen, you don't get it do you? It was more than just the crazy amazing sex for me, it was the dates, the parties, the traveling, it was everything... Jen.... I loved you and I still do!" Dean's face was bright red and his eyes sparkled with hints of frustration and lust. "Dean..." I stuttered "Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked curiously giving Dean a half smile. "Because, Jen we broke it off so quickly and when I finally understood what I was feeling, you were already with Sam...." Dean trailed off. "Dean you listen to me and you listen close, I loved you too, and I always will love you" I took a deep breath and before I knew it, Dean and I were kissing. It was a slow passionate kiss, and when it ended Dean and I looked at one another and whispered "Don't tell Sam"  
~  
"So did you sort everything out with Dean?" Sam asked curiously as he sat at the table researching demons. "Yeah we're both on the same page now." I said as I bit down on my lip nervously. "Sam's not going to find out everything is okay and you're going to be okay" I told myself, yet I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I sat on the edge of the bed, scrolling through Dean and my texts, texts from even before I met Sam. I read each text carefully, "God if only I wasn't so stupid and seen the signs, I could've seen that Dean liked me... GOD I'M STUPID!" I told myself as I continued to reread the texts. "Hey Sam, I'm going to go get some coffee, see you in a while" I stood up and stretched my back. Before walking out the door, not giving Sam anytime to respond.  
~  
I walked a good 2 miles before my phone started going crazy in my pocket. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the phone out of my jacket pocket, and checked the screen Incoming call from Dean. "Hello," I snapped rather harshly, as I continued to walk. "Hey geez I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Dean's voice was cool and playful."Cut the crap Dean." my voice cold as ice. "Again I say geez, anyways, are you anywhere Sam could hear?" his voice remained calm and steady. "No Dean I'm on a walk and I'm about 2 miles away from Sam and you so if he could hear I'd be sincerely impressed." I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. "Well if you would kindly look across the street from where you are standing..." Dean trailed off as my gaze travelled to across the street from where I was standing. And I was shocked when I found the Impala and Dean sitting in front of a small Diner. "Jesus! Dean! what are you, a ninja?" I gasped as I crossed the street, to meet up with Dean. "No I... I mean we got worried so we came to find you." Dean smiled as he put his phone down. "By we, you mean you and Sam and not you and your car." I teased as I put my phone back in my jacket pocket and Dean nodded. "Yeah I mean Sam and I" Dean gave me a half smile and whispered, "He's worried about you." he motioned to Sam who was sitting in the back of the Impala, fiddling with his ring. "I'll talk to him." I took a deep breath as I walked around to Sam's window. Tapping on the glass ever so slightly. Sam rolled the window down. "Hey Sammy," I gave him a small smile. "Jen you okay?" Sam asked his voice nervous. "Yeah Sam I'm okay, I promise" I smiled before Dean shouted "Sam, Jen! They've got pie!" which caused both Sam and I to burst out laughing. "C'mon Sam they've got pie!" I mimicked the tone of excitement Dean had used. Sam rolled up the window and got out of the car.  
Chapter 7:  
"Give me one minute and I'll have a booth for the three of you" The waitress called out from one of the booths she was wiping down. "Alright thank you, and it's no hurry." I said politely as Sam took my hand and kissed the top of my head. Once the waitress was done wiping down the table, she came and seated us in a booth near the kitchen. I could tell the waitress had gotten Dean's attention. She was beautiful, she was around 5'7", only a couple inches taller than me. Her name was April and she had short brown hair, dark brown eyes and beautiful brown skin. I nudged Sam. "Sam the waitress seems to have caught Dean's eye, I bet you $5 he gets her number by the end of this." Sam chuckled "You're on Jen!"  
As lunch went on, Dean was getting more and more antsy, and I figured it was for one of two reasons, he either really wanted pie or he was working up the courage to ask April (the waitress) for her number. "Are you guys ready for some pie?" April asked with a smile on her face as she set down the drinks she was carrying. This got Dean to smile. "Yes I'm ready for pie" Dean remarked cheekily causing Sam and I to chuckle. Dean shot us a look, "Alright sweetie, what kind of pie would you like?" April who was now flirting with Dean, or at least that's what it looked like to me. Asked. "I'd like some apple pie please." Dean said with a hint of confidence. "Anything else I can get you?" Dean took a swig of his beer. "Yes I'd like your number please." This caused April to smile. "Alright so I'll be right back with that apple pie. Oh and sweetie if you'd been more observant, you would have seen that my number is on that piece of paper." April picked up the piece of paper she'd left at the table when she'd seated us and handed it to Dean, causing him to go a deep shade of red as April walked back into the kitchen.  
"Looks like you owe me Sam, hand it over" I smiled as Sam reluctantly handed me the five dollar bill, before putting his hand on my upper thigh. "Sam you're a tease." I whispered as I checked the clock. "I know I am but you love it" Sam teased quietly as he kissed my cheek and nibbled on my ear. "You two need to get a room!" Dean barked as April came back with his pie. "Thanks for the pie April!" Dean's tone had changed dramatically "You're welcome sweetie, now you enjoy your pie." April winked at Dean causing him to smile."Hey April, what time do you get off tonight?" Dean asked his voice jittery. "I get off in five minutes, so if you want to wait up so we can talk you can." April smiled as she turned and headed back to the kitchen with our empty drink cups. "Dean must be really into April" Sam whispered as I turned to look at him, "Why do you say that Sam?" I must've looked confused because Sam gave me a weird look. "Think about it Jen, Dean never stutters in front of anybody, but I've noticed that any time he's into a girl, he get nervous and antsy and he chokes or stutters." Sam kept his voice down as he talked about Dean's small flaws, trying not to make Dean jump to conclusions.  
Dean ate his pie slowly, savoring each and every bite, after finally finishing his pie, he called April over. "April could I ask you a few questions?" I raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Yeah, sweetie I can." April smiled, "April, in the past six months have there been any strange disappearances, murders or strange happenings in general?" Dean lowered his voice so it was barely above a whisper. "Well Dean there has been a lot of strange things happening. It started about two...three maybe four months ago, and it started with the cow mutilations, then that lead to lightning storms... Then it was the people, and what you have to understand is these people were good, hardworking people... they started disappearing, and then weeks later they would be found dead, in the woods, in their houses and cars etc. It hasn't stopped either, a couple weeks back my brother Isaac went missing and.... And a couple days ago they um... They found him and well his eyes were gone and his throat had been slit, he had been.... Well he had been dead a week before they found him..." April paused for a moment. "Sorry it's just my brother he was... well he was a hunter, he knew better than to go out alone" April gave a weak smile. Yet I could see right through the act I could see her pain. "Aw, April come here." I stood up awkwardly and gave her a hug. "April, I'm going to tell you something alright...I'm a hunter too, and I'm going to kill the son of a bitch that did that to your brother, and that is a promise!" I whispered softly so only she could here. "Thank you...thank you so much!" April choked back tears as she spoke to me. "You're welcome April" I smiled softly as I sat back down.  
"So y'all are hunters?" April raised an eyebrow and Dean nodded. "Yeah we're hunters, are you?" Dean clenched his jaw muscle waiting for April to respond and after a moment of silence April spoke "Yeah I'm a hunter." I watched Dean's jaw drop slightly "Well then April, you won't mind going hunting with us then." Dean kept his voice barely above a whisper "Sure I'd love to go hunting with y'all" April smiled and took Dean's plate back into the kitchen.  
Chapter 8:  
"Dean! Are you out of your mind?!" Sam snapped, trying to keep his voice down, I could see the frustration brewing in Sam's eyes. "No, I'm not out of my mind I just have an idea." Dean whispered as April came back to the table. "Guys, I'm off the clock now and Xavier my replacement just came in." April sat down next to Dean and we continued to talk for a good hour before Dean paid the bill and said "Well everyone let's get this show on the road."  
~  
Later that day:  
"Sammy, have you seen my hunting boots?" I asked as I looked in the closet for my jacket, which had been in there earlier. "Everything is set out already, it's on the bed." Sam called out from behind his laptop. I turned around and all be damned Sam was right everything that I needed was set out on the bed. "Thanks Sam." I smiled at my fiancée as he sat behind his laptop looking up the murders and disappearances that had happened in the past six months. "You're welcome Jen" I quickly pulled on my worn out leather jacket and stepped into my hunting boots, before walking over to where Sam was sitting. "Find anything Sammy?" I whispered in his ear causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. "How do you do that Jen?" I gave Sam a questioning look, "How do I do what Sammy?" I grinned. "Those things were you make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and goose bumps to form on my arms." Sam whispered with a grin on his face. "I don't know Sam, maybe I'm just magic." I smiled and kissed his cheek, Sam shut his laptop before turning in the chair so he was facing me. "I love you Jen" he muttered as he kissed my lips softly.  
~  
"Sam, you and Jen take the second floor and April and I will take the first." Dean barked as we entered the building "Don't get separated as we don't know exactly what kind of demon we're dealing with." Sam instructed, before him and I ran up the stairs as quietly as we could. "Jen stay behind me, I don't want you getting hurt." Sam snapped aggressively. "Alright Sam" I muttered as I followed behind him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. "Sam watch it I saw something move over there" I pointed over to the door on the west side of the room. I took a deep breath and in entered the demon.  
Chapter 9:  
"Sam!" I tried to call out but the demon kept my mouth shut. "Sam, the demon it's inside me!" I tried to yell but again the demon kept me quiet. Why won't you let me warn him? I thought to myself and that's when I heard it... A harsh raspy voice "You'll get to tell him after I tell him your dirty little secret." I instantly knew what secret he was going to tell Sam. "You can't tell him that I promised Dean I wouldn't let Sam find out" I yelled at the demon in my head and all he did was laugh. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed and yelled at the demon yet nothing could stop it from doing what it was about to do. "Sam" the demon mimicked my voice perfectly "Sam I have something to tell you" I tried to stop the demon by shutting the doors to those memories in my head "You can't stop this from happening" the demon whispered to my brain "I can at least try!" I spat angrily. "Yeah, what is it Jen?" Sam asked and the demon laughed his evil laugh. "It's something that you don't know about me and it happened before I met you." The demon responded, which caused all the hate and rage I'd been holding back to bubble up and fight the demon, "Sammy don't you listen to a word it says!" I yelled this time it was my voice it wasn't the demons I had just enough rage to get the words out before the demon took over again. Sam gave me a questioning look, before continuing to look near the area around the doorway. "Sammy, before I met you, Dean and I we were a thing, we'd do each other whenever we got the chance." The demon took a deep breath as he finished speaking. Sam gave me the saddest look ever. "Are you happy now you Son of A Bitch!" I screamed at the demon. My body took a deep breath and the demon left my body, causing a black fog to fill the room and in that instant I knew I was screwed.  
Chapter 10:  
"You did what with Dean?!" Sam yelled as he leaned against the wall. "Sam you listen to me and you listen close, I did do those things with Dean, but that was before I met you!" I tried to explain to Sam without getting frustrated but I just couldn't. After a long moment of silence I whispered "Sammy please don't be mad at me." I walked towards him slowly. "What brought you to think, that now was a good time to tell me that you were dating and screwing my brother?" I sighed "He's never going to believe this but I have to tell him" I told myself as I took a deep breath "Sam it wasn't me who told you, okay you have to believe me on this!" frustration didn't even begin to explain what I was feeling at the moment, if anything I was pissed. "I don't know what to believe at the moment Jen!" Sam was shaking with anger yet his voice had lowered.  
~  
"Who's it going to be Jen? Dean or I?" Sam snapped as he paced back and forth. "Sammy please, I love you!" I placed my head in my hands as I sat at the end of the bed. "Yeah but you also love Dean." The anger in Sam's voice was like a slap in the face. "Listen to me Sam Winchester, I love you! You are the one I want; you're my soul mate, my fiancé. You're the one I love." I whispered as Sam sat next to me on the bed. "You sure Jen, you're one hundred percent positive it's me you want instead of Dean?" Sam rubbed my back as I picked my head up out of my hands. "Yes Sam, I'm sure" I gave him a weak smile, before wrapping my arms around his neck, and hugging him. "I love you Sam." Sam smiled "I love you too Jen."  
"Sam in a way, I'm glad that whatever it was told you." I mumbled as Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why's that Jen?" Sam seemed curious so I figured I'd continue. "Because that way, everything is out on the table, all my secrets... You now know them." I whispered as Sam kissed my forehead. "I guess I'm glad about that too Jen." I squeezed Sam's hand. "Sammy I need to talk to Dean after he and April and him are done having fun." I bit my lip nervously; Sam gave me a concerned look, "Why do you need to talk to Dean?" Sam asked. "I need to talk to Dean, because I promised him I wouldn't tell you about him and I, and I feel bad about breaking that promise, but it wasn't my fault that I told you... I was possessed and I couldn't control the fact that I told you. So I mean it wasn't really my fault." I tried to explain it without Sam getting mad at me again. "So you and Dean discussed this?" Sam asked his facial expressions quickly changing. "Yes Sam, we discussed it yesterday and now both Dean and I have a clean slate." I murmured as I played with Sam's hands "Alright I understand babe, but next time just come and talk to me about things like this." Sam smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Alright Sammy I will next time, I promise."  
Chapter 11:  
"Dean, we need to talk." I whispered into my phone as I watched the bathroom door, Sam was in the shower but I wasn't going to risk him hearing what I had to say. "Why?" Dean asked I could hear the questioning tone in his voice. "Because Dean, Sam found out." I kept my voice down so Sam couldn't hear. Dean's voice suddenly became very serious, "Meet me in front of the Impala as soon as possible" Dean muttered before the line went dead. I slipped my phone back into my jeans pocket, before walking over to the bathroom door and opening it slightly. "Hey Sammy, I've got to go talk to someone I'll be back in 15-30 minutes" I waited for a response but the room was silent other than the sound of the running water. Sam finally responded "Alright babe, but be careful and call me if you need anything. Love you" I smiled. "Love you too Sam, and I'll be back soon I promise." And with that, I shut the bathroom door, walking over to the door of the motel room, I slipped my boots on and walked out the door locking it behind me.  
I quickly walked over to the Impala, Dean was sitting on the hood. "Get in Jen, we're going for a little ride." Dean's voice gave his frustration away and I wasn't going to push his buttons so I got in the car right away. Dean soon followed my actions and got in the car himself, starting the engine and then pulling out of the motel parking lot a bit harsher than I think he intended too. About five miles down the road, we came to a fork where Dean pulled off to the left and drove down a dirt road for a while before stopping the car. "I want answers and the truth. How did Sam find out?" Dean was frustrated, I could tell by the way he gripped the steering wheel; I took a deep breath "Dean I'll tell you everything, I promise but you have to promise to not get upset because I can tell you right now, that you're not going to like what happened and how Sam found out." I avoided Dean's eyes at all costs, due to the fact that Dean could see through my bullshit, he'd always been able to do that and it always really pissed me off. "Alright I'll try not to get upset, no promises though." Dean's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. "Dean the other night when were on the hunt, I saw something move in the one of the doorways on the second floor and the next thing I remember was an evil voice in my head that could open all these doors in my mind that I thought I'd bolted and nailed shut. Anyways it got into those spaces and the voice told me that Sam had to know, he had to find out. I tried to fight it and I was strong enough to beat it only momentarily to tell Sam not to listen to a word the voice said." I took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with Dean. "So you're saying you were possessed." Dean snapped. "Yes that is what I'm saying... and what did I say about getting upset." I snapped back at Dean. "I believe you Jen it's just why out of all the things it could've told Sam why did it tell him about us?" I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know Dean, I really don't know."  
"Jen I'm glad you were able to fight it so we didn't have to stab you with the blade... because I can't... I mean we can't lose you" Dean was flustered, I could tell just by the way his face turned red when he said he couldn't lose me. "I love you Dean Winchester" I mumbled as I looked down at the floor of the car. Dean took my hand in his and squeezed it, "I love you too Jen." Dean gave me his famous crooked smile. "Listen to me Jen, and listen to me well. I love you and I want the best for you, and I'm glad to see you and Sam are so happy together, but it scares me to think that Sam might hurt you." Dean squeezed my hand again before kissing my cheek softly. "Now it's your turn to listen Dean. You're right Sam and I are happy together, and Sammy wouldn't hurt a hair on my head. But Dean I'm scared to death about what he might do if I ever become pregnant or something. I'm scared he'll leave me because I've changed in even the slightest way. Dean I need you to promise me that you'll always be there for me, no matter what happens." I squeezed his hand and took a deep breath. "Jen you'll know I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens between you and Sam." Dean ran his free hand through my hair "Thanks Dean." I smiled at him. "Well we better head back now, before they think we're up to something." Dean grinned his killer grin before starting the engine and driving back towards the motel.  
Chapter 12:  
"Hey April, hey Dean." I smiled as Sam and I took our seats at the table. "Hey Jen!" April smiled before taking a sip of iced tea, I fiddled with my bracelet. The waitress came by and took Sam and my drink orders before turning to leave. "Sam, I need to talk to you outside." Dean suddenly blurted out, which caused Sam to shot me a look. "Relax Sammy, everything is okay." I whispered Sam's shoulders relaxed and he got up and followed Dean out the door, leaving April and I alone at the table. "What do you think that's about?" April raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure to be completely honest, they can be rather secretive sometimes, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." I gave a weak smile yet something didn't feel right to me.  
"So why don't you tell me about yourself Jen, I mean we see each other so much but I feel like I know nothing about you." April smiled and I nodded. "Alright, where do I even begin... Let's see I was born in Ravensville, Texas in 1985. I was born to Charles and Vanessa Regan, I am the middle child I have five siblings, two of which are dead.... They died hunting and another one is missing. The other two don't know a thing about the life my dad and the rest of us live." I took a deep breath. "What are your siblings names, sorry if I'm being nosy." April's voice was soft and charismatic. "My sibling's names are Zach, Xavier , Kyle, Veronica or Ronnie, Paul and last but not least there is Liz. Zach is the oldest he died in a hunting accident a few years ago along with Paul, and Veronica has been missing for three months now... My family kind of gave up looking for her, they think she's dead and I'm starting to think they're right. Anyways enough about me what about you... Tell me about yourself." I smiled as I finished talking. "Well let's see I'm the 2nd of two children, my brother Isaac being the oldest. Anyways my parents were Jacob and Marley Campman. I was born in 1984 and my brother was born in 1978. My brother went missing like I told you a couple months ago and he was found dead. So I started working in the diner, trying to live a normal life but I've given up on trying to do that, because it's no use, once a hunter always a hunter." April looked down at the floor. "This life it sucks but it has it's perks I mean look at Sam and Dean." I laughed which caused April to smile. Just then the door opened and in walked Sam and Dean. The two of them quickly found their way back to the table and took their seats. "We're going hunting again tonight." Dean kept his voice down trying not to draw attention to the four of us. "But tonight we're mixing things up, Jen you're going to be hunting with Dean and April is hunting with me." Sam's voice was soft and sweet compared to his brother's harsh raspy voice. "Alright one condition though, partners need to stay close together. We don't need anything happening this time." I added softly, knowing April, Sam and Dean all knew what I was talking about. "Yeah, Jen is right we don't need anything to happen tonight" Dean and Sam both seemed to say at the same time.  
Chapter 13: Hunter Swap  
"Jen stay close!" Dean barked. "Alright Dean and anyways I'm right behind you." I snapped. Tensions were high tonight and Dean was on edge. "Dean, something moved over there!" I whispered causing Dean to stop dead in his tracks. "Jen stay behind me." He barked as he shined his flashlight in the direction I had pointed in. "Son of a Bitch!" Dean muttered under his breath "What, what is it Dean?" I whispered. "Just stay behind me and don't move." Dean spat through gritted teeth. Dean grabbed the rock salt gun, and shot it at the hooded figure. The figure was blown into a million of pieces and then it disappeared. "Nice shot Dean." I muttered as I grabbed my gun and aimed it, looking around for any sign of the figure. "Thanks Jen." Dean grinned. The sound of two gunshots filled the air, causing Dean and I to exchange looks. "Sam!" I whispered "April!" Dean sounded concerned. The two of us hit the stairs running. I honestly don't think I've ran faster ever in my life. And when Dean and I hit the landing of the 2nd floor, we both could smell it, the foul lingering odor of sulfur. The two of us ran across the hall and into the room where Sam and April were. "Thank God!" I muttered, clearly out of breath from running. "You guys alright?" Sam asked as he put his gun down. "Yeah... Yeah we're alright Sam." I said still trying to catch my breath, the smell of sulfur still lingering in the air. "Um guys..." April sounded worried. "What is it April?" Dean asked his breathing heavy. "The hunts not over yet!" April pointed to a doorway on the other side of the room. The figure was standing there with a sickeningly evil grin on his face.  
"Miss me?" the figures voice was the same voice that filled my head the night before. "You son of a bitch!" I spat angrily as I aimed my gun and shot at it firing a round into his head. "He'll be back, I bet" I felt a surge of anger run through my body. "Calm down Jen! Anger makes you vulnerable to demons!" I told myself. I kept my gun out and my eyes open, there was no way in Hell another demon was going to possess me. "Easy there Jen." Sam was standing beside me his arm around my shoulder. "It's not coming back you killed it, it's over" Sam whispered as I lowered my gun. The hunt was over and I had done it, I killed a demon. But with the hunt being over, it would mean we'd have to say goodbye to this little town and saying goodbye to this little town meant saying goodbye to April.  
~  
Chapter 14:  
"Dean you're going to have to make the decision, Sam and I can't make it for you." I gave him a half smile, I knew how hard decisions like this were to make and I was sympathetic towards his cause. "I know Jen, I mean she's special and all, but she's happy here. She has her family and everything. I don't want her to leave it all behind all because of me, because I want her to come hunting with us." Dean placed his head in his hands, "Dean if you like April and I know you do, you need to grow a pair and tell her how you feel." I patted his back softly "Sam, what do you think?" Dean lifted his head out of his hands so he could look over at his brother. "Dean I'm with Jen on this one, I think you need to grow a pair and tell her or she's going to leave you." The two of them both shot me looks, causing me to go red in the face. "Fine! I'll tell her how I feel as soon as she gets off from work." Dean sat up straight. "Um no...We're leaving before she gets off work, so you better get your sorry ass over there and tell her how you feel or I'm going to drag you over there myself. April deserves to know how you feel Dean." Sam barked. Dean took a deep breath before reluctantly getting up and walking out the door of his motel room, which left Sam and I alone in the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence it was a more of a calm peaceful silence.  
"Sam" I looked over at him and smiled "Yeah Jen" Sam's voice echoed through the silence of the room. "I've been doing some thinking and well I want to go back to Ravensville, even if it is just for a couple of days... I just need closure to know everyone is okay." I looked down at the old frail carpet in the motel room. I hadn't been back to Ravensville in years, I'd lost most my connections there but it still wouldn't hurt to go visit. Plus I'd been doing some research on paranormal happenings, strange murders and disappearances. It turns out there have been tons in the Ravensville area. "Jen, I know you want to go back, I've watched you do research on the disappearances and murders in that area. I've seen the amount of cases you've found that we could follow up on, but it's really up to Dean on where we go next, I mean I guess I could talk to him but I don't think that'll do any good." Sam took my hand in his and squeezed it. "I know it's Dean's decision but my dad kind of has something planned for us down there." I tried to avoid Sam's eyes knowing he'd be able to see what I was hiding. "What did they set up Jen?" "Oh God now he's asking questions... this is never good I have to tell him though he'll never believe me" I panicked "Sam my dad and my sister Liz they set up a ceremony of sorts for us." I took a deep breath and counted to ten. "So like a wedding?" Sam raised an eyebrow and I nodded. "Yes Sam it's a wedding ceremony." I looked into Sam's eyes and felt warmth spread through my chest, and in that moment I knew I was in love... "Alright Jen, I'll talk to Dean about it and see what he thinks, just we won't tell him about the ceremony until I get him to say yes, how does that sound?" Sam smiled. "That sounds amazing Sammy! Thank you!" I smiled and Sam kissed my forehead softly.  
~  
Chapter 15:  
"So Jen, I talked to Dean and he said we can go to Ravensville, under one condition, that condition being that we have to take April along with us." Sam whispered as he ran his fingers through my messy hair. "Oh Sam, thank you so much, and we have to take April along, she's like my sister I'm not leaving her here plus I'm glad to see Dean is finally happy." I smiled as I laid my head on Sam's bare chest. "We leave tomorrow at noon babe so we better get some sleep." Sam kissed my forehead softly as we lay in bed together talking.  
~  
I'd been up for a good hour, I'd taken a shower, gotten dressed and gone on a coffee run with April all while Sam slept and now being as it was almost noon, it was time for him to get up. "Sam it's almost noon you need to get up so we can get this show on the road." I said softly as I watched Sam stir slightly. "C'mon Sam you need to get up." I called out as I watched him sit up in bed. "Good, now get out of bed and get dressed." I felt like a mother babying a five year old, but I was doing whatever it took to get Sam out of bed.  
~  
Once Sam had finally gotten out of bed and dressed, I handed him his coffee, he drank it slowly as he sat at the small table in the corner of our motel room, while I packed both of our duffle bags. "How'd you sleep last night Sammy?" I asked as I finished packing. "I slept really well actually." Sam stood up and grabbed his coffee and duffle bag. "You excited Jen?" He asked with a smile on his face as I grabbed my duffle bag. "You have no idea Sam." I smiled as the two of us walked out of our motel room and out to the Impala, where Dean and April were waiting for us. I quickly chucked my bag on the floor of the back seat as Sam helped Dean load the trunk. "We're two hours away from the Texas border. Once we get into Texas we'll head straight for Ravensville." Dean called out as April and I got into the car, April in the front and I in the back, shortly after Sam and Dean got in the car as well.  
"Jen," Sam whispered softly in my ear. "Yeah Sam" I whispered back half asleep. "What if your family doesn't like me?" Sam sounded worried. "Sam they're going to love you, I promise." I smiled softly as I turned to face Sam. "And what happens when they don't?" Sam asked with the saddest puppy eyes I'd ever seen. "Sam listen to me, they're going to love you. Why? Because, I've never been happier with anyone else in my life, they'll love you because they know you treat me right and you don't use me. They're going to love you because you're a special and they're going to love you because you're my one and only." I whispered so only Sam could hear, which caused him to get a big smile on his face, and whisper, "I love you so much Jen." I smiled and whispered "I love you too Sam.", before sleep finally caught up with me.  
When I awoke, the wind was howling against the windows of the car and we had stopped to get gas. I rubbed my eyes and stretched slightly. I felt a warmth next to me so I turned my head slightly to find Sam asleep against the door. April was in the front seat looking out the window. "Hey April, where are we?" my voice sounded terrible, my throat was dry and scratchy. "We're just a few miles out from El Paso. Dean was going to wake you, but I told him to let you sleep." April looked in the rear view mirror. "Thanks for that April, I had a long night." I looked over at Sam who was snoring softly and smiled. "I understand that all too well; just remember I'm always here to talk if you need Jen." April turned to face the window again. "Thanks April."  
~  
"Jen, how did you live here? It's hot as Hell!" Dean whined "Dean, you get used to it, plus Texas is just like Kansas except here it's humid." I explained as Dean cranked the AC up, and rolled the windows down. Dean was right, it was hot but the wind was blowing and with the wind came the smell of manure and the smell of the fresh Texas dirt and I couldn't tell what I was feeling, I didn't know whether or not to be anxious or happy, it was all kind of a jumbled up mess in my head.  
~  
"Ravensville County 2 miles" I muttered as I watched the sign disappear into the distance. "So Jen where is your dad's house?" Sam asked as we passed the Ravensville Courthouse. "It's just a little ways up the road, it's the last house on the left and it's pretty hard to miss it." I smiled but on the inside my stomach was churning with anxiety. Dean slowly drove up the street waiting for me to point out the house. "There it is Dean." I pointed to the baby blue house on the left. I felt like I was going to puke, and I think Sam could sense something was wrong, he took my hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay Jen, I promise." He whispered softly in my ear, his voice soothing, and his touch calming. "Thanks Sam." I whispered back as Dean parked the car.  
Chapter 16:  
"I'm going to tell them we're here." I took a deep breath as I got out of the car, making sure to grab my bag. "Jen, do you want me to come with you?" Sam called out. "Yeah if you wouldn't mind," I felt the knot in my chest tighten, nearly sending me face first into the pavement. It felt like a death march, but we weren't marching to somebodies grave, we were marching up to my death. The closer we got to my dad's front door, the tighter the knot in my chest got. When we finally got up to the front door, I rang the doorbell. In the distance I could hear a dog barking and I could feel the heat of the sun beating down on every inch of my body. Then the door opened, "Jen!" it was a man's voice, I looked up and saw it was my older brother Kyle. "Kyle!" I hugged my brother tightly. "Kyle, who's at the door?" my dad called out from somewhere in the house. "Dad, its Jen and her fiancé and two more people are coming up the drive way." Kyle called out into the house which seemed unusually quiet. That's when I heard the familiar creaking sound my dad's chair made, and then came the footsteps. "Kyle, this is Sam. He's my fiancé and the two coming up the driveway are Dean and April, Dean is Sam's brother." I explained as the footsteps from inside the house got closer and closer to the door.  
That's when I saw him, it was my dad, standing behind Kyle and he looked just the same as he had last time I'd seen him, except his hair had grown gray. "Kyle, could you get out of my way? So I can see the happy couple." My dad hadn't lost his sass either, Kyle quickly moved out of the way so now it was my dad standing in the doorway. "Hey dad!" I smiled; the knot in my chest had disappeared along with the anxiety. "Hey kiddo." My dad smiled as he hugged me tightly. After he let me go he looked over at Sam. "So you must be Sam, the man who stole my daughter's heart." My dad gave Sam a once over and gave me a thumbs up. Sam seemed nervous so I took his hand in mine and whispered, "Don't worry Sam he likes you." Sam instantly relaxed. "Um yes sir I'm Sam." He said nervously, "Well Sam it's nice to meet you and please call me Charlie." My dad smiled the classic Regan smile. "So Sam where is your brother and his girlfriend?" Sam turned and gave me a questioning look. "They're coming up the driveway at the moment." Sam smiled "You sure you might want to look behind you to make sure." My dad said playfully, Sam turned and looked and jumped slightly. "Sam if that had been a snake it would've bit you." Sam turned back to look at me. "He's right Sam it would've." I teased as we walked inside the house. The AC was on full blast and to me it was freezing but I could tell the other three were relieved.  
~  
"Well y'all I'm going to go hit the sack." My dad called from his chair in the front room. "Alright dad, sleep well, and don't let the bed bugs bite." I teased as I washed the dishes in the kitchen, I looked at the clock, it was 8:45 and to be completely honest I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open but I wanted to talk to Sam about the week ahead of us and he still wasn't back from his quote on quote Stag party with the boys. At 9:00 I finally convinced myself that sleep might not be that bad of an idea, so I staggered up the stairs and walked into my room, turned on the light and stripped down. I got into my bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top and got dressed before turning off my light and climbing into bed. I watched the minutes on the clock tick by till slowly sleep caught up with me.  
~  
"Jen, wake up...C'mon your dad needs you downstairs, he has a surprise for you." A female voice was calling me back into consciousness. I opened my eyes slowly to see April standing above me. "What time is it?" I asked groggily, April laughed "You ask me that every time you wake up, but anyways it's 6:30." April smiled and helped me sit up. "C'mon Jen you have to get up." April seemed to be pleading with me, "Fine I'll get up." I groaned as I got up out of bed. "Can I go down in this or do I need to put jeans on?" I asked sleepily. "You can go down in that." April turned my bedroom light on and walked out of the room. Half of me wanted to go back to bed but the other half wanted me to go downstairs to see what my dad's surprise was. So I dragged my ass out of my room and down the stairs and into the front room where my dad was sitting.  
"Hey Jen! I'm glad to see April got you up without you putting up a fight." My dad smiled, "Hey dad and when have I ever fought you when you tried to get me out of bed." I said sarcastically. My dad just laughed. "What did you want to show me, dad?" I asked curiously. "I wanted to go over the plans for the ceremony with you. Are you awake enough to go over them with me?" I nodded.  
Chapter 17:  
"So Jen, your sisters and I think that it would be a good idea to get married in the Galveston courthouse, it's easier that way and then we can have the reception in the hotel ball room. I mean it's up to you but I think it would be easier that way." My dad whispered softly as April and I sat on the floor in front of him. "Dad, I think that's a great idea, but what about the dress?" the room was silent for a moment. "Jen don't you worry, the dress is ready all you have to do is go with April and Liz down to the boutique and get it fitted. I need you to do it today because we're leaving tonight for the hotel in Galveston and it's about a three hour and twenty minute drive." I felt the weight on my shoulders disappear; my dad had gotten the dress. "Um Charlie, is the boutique even open yet?" April looked sincerely confused. "They open in 30 minutes and it takes about 30 to get down there, so if you left now you'd get there a little after they open." My dad really had thought almost everything out. "Dad, can we take Liz's car?" I asked my dad nodded. "Now go wake up Liz so you guys can leave before the rest of them wake up." I slowly got up off the floor, nearly tripping on my own foot. I helped April up and the two of us quietly walked up the stairs and into Liz's room, where we found her sitting on her bed. "Morning Liz" I said softly "morning Jen, morning April." Liz smiled. "You ready to get your dress Jen?" Liz I could tell was really excited. "Yeah I'm ready." I was truly excited but it was 6:45 in the morning and I really didn't feel like jumping for joy. "Alright then let's go, and we're taking my car." Liz got up off her bed and walked down the stairs, April and I closely followed behind. Once we got back on the main floor, we opened the door to the garage and Liz pressed the button causing the garage door to open.  
~  
The boutique was named Dresses for your Dreams, and it was a rather stuck up place. When we got inside we were greeted by David, "Good morning ladies! How may I assist you?" his voice was high pitched and I'm pretty sure he was gay. "Good morning David, my father ordered a dress a couple weeks ago for my sisters' wedding and she's here to try it on." Liz spoke softly to David. "What is the name on the dress is?" David asked. "The name on the dress is Jen Regan." Liz's voice was soft and it matched David's tone. "Ah I see well let's take the bride back to try on the dress." I smiled as David called one of his associates back to help me get into the dress, while April and Liz sat on the chairs in the waiting room.  
David's associate helped me into the dress and helped me zip it up; the dress which was shorter than most wedding dresses I had seen was simple yet elegant. The bodice was simple and white but the bottom half was full of silver glitter and ruffles, and it was simply gorgeous. "Alright you ready to go out and show you April and Liz?" the associate asked and I nodded. I couldn't help but smile, I felt beautiful. The associate opened the curtain and I stepped out into the middle of the room, and April and Liz's jaws dropped. "Jen!" April was speechless. "Jen! You look beautiful!" Liz was nearly in tears. "Thank you guys, I just wish mom was here to see this." I grinned. "Mom would've said you look amazingly gorgeous Jen." I felt a happy tear fall down my cheek. "So is this the dress?" David asked from the corner of the waiting room. "Yes this is the dress!" I smiled.  
The associate helped me get back out of the dress, after that she took the dress and left me to put on my shorts and tank top.  
~  
While Liz handled the payment, April and I hung back. "You looked stunning Jen, I can't wait to see Sam's face when he sees you in that dress." April smiled. "Thanks April, and I honestly can't wait for tomorrow, I can't wait to see Sam's face." My emotions were going haywire I felt like I could explode at any minute. "Trust me Jen when Sam see's you in that amazing dress his jaw is going to drop." April's voice was soft and sweet. In the background, I could hear Liz talking to someone and a phone ringing. It took me a moment to realize it was my phone that was ringing, I quickly answered it. "Hello." I walked towards the door, "hey did you guys get the dress?" my dad seemed to be whispering. "Yes dad we got the dress, Liz is paying for it now." I said quietly. "Good, now when you get home come through the garage, the boys are in the front room." My dad kept his voice down and in the background I could hear Sam, Dean and Kyle talking. "Alright thanks for the heads up dad." I looked down at my feet, "Love you Jen." "Love you too dad." I smiled as I looked up to see Liz and April walking towards me with a big white box in Liz's hands. I hung up the phone and smiled. "Guys when we get home, we have to go through the garage, because the boys are in the front room." I said to the two of them as Liz carried the very big white box out to her car.  
Chapter 18:  
"C'mon guys pack up; we've got to hit the road!" My dad called up from the bottom of the steps. "Give April and I just a few more minutes, we'll be down as soon as possible, I promise." I called back from the top of the stairs. "Alright, just one more minute and then we have to hit the road, it's a three and a half hour drive down to Galveston so hurry up!" my dad was really focused on getting us down to Galveston. April and I quickly walked down the stairs, the two of us both wearing shorts and t shirts. When we hit the bottom stair I saw Sam, and he had the biggest smile on his face, I smiled back as my dad explained that Kyle, Sam and Dean would be riding in the Impala and Liz, April, him and I would be riding in the minivan. "Alright the hotel is called the Beach Front Hotel and Resort, we're going to spend the night there tonight and in the morning we're going to head to the court house for the ceremony and then the reception will be held in the hotel's ballroom." My dad debriefed us as we headed to our respected car.  
~  
"April wake up, we're here!" I nudged April to try to wake her up, "Liz, wake up! C'mon guys we're here!" I said rather excitedly. April slowly opened her eyes and Liz jolted up in her seat. "Alright, Jen why don't you head up to the room, the name on the room is Liz Regan the person at the front desk will give you a key and Liz and April will be up shortly." My dad hugged me and then sent me off into the hotel.  
I was greeted by a young man by the name of Greg at the front desk of the hotel. "Good afternoon ma'am how may I assist you?" his voice told me that Greg had been in the business for a while. "I'm here to check into my room, the rest the party should be coming in shortly but the name on the room is Liz Regan." I smiled as Greg typed the name Liz Regan into the computer system. "Okay so your room is room 603, here is your key." Greg handed me the key card to my room, "Enjoy your stay ma'am" Greg added as I turned to walk towards the elevator.  
In the elevator, I pressed the button for the sixth floor and slowly I watched as the numbers on the screen ticked away. When it finally got to the sixth floor, I quickly exited and made my way down the hallway. It was the second suite on the right side of the hallway, I entered my key card and waited for the light on the door handle to turn green. Once it turned green I turned the handle and walked into the room and my jaw dropped. The room was huge, it had a balcony, a fireplace and a flat screen television, I was impressed. "Damn!" I muttered to myself as I flung my bag down on the couch in front of the TV, before walking over to the window and I watched as the sun dipped beyond the horizon.  
Tonight was my last night of being a Regan and I felt as if I was losing a part of me. On the other hand though, I felt as if I'd been a Winchester since I met Dean in the diner when I was 19 years old, so in a way I felt reassured that I would always be a part of the Winchester family.  
~  
I rolled over on my side, it was hot and I couldn't sleep, I was too anxious. I looked at the clock at the clock, it was 5:30 in the morning and we'd be leaving in less than six hours to go to the courthouse and in less than six hours I'd be officially a Winchester. I rolled over again to try to get comfortable but I just couldn't get that way. Something was driving me nuts, I needed to talk to someone but who could I talk to my dad put the no call rule on both rooms, so I couldn't talk to Sam and Liz needed sleep she'd been up all night and just finally got to sleep, so the only other option was April. The only problem was the fact that she was also sleeping. "Ah what the hell I might as well wake her up." I told myself.  
"April" I whispered through the darkness, "April" I repeated again. I could hear someone stirring in the bed next to me, "Jen?" April's voice sounded tired and groggy. "April, I can't sleep" I whispered. Ever so softly April whispered "Do you need to talk?"  
I wanted to talk, to get all the weight of my chest, to tell her about the second thoughts I was having, but I also didn't want to be a bother. "Yeah I do. I'm really sorry about waking you up this early." I whispered. In the shadows I saw a figure get up out of the bed next to mine and walk over towards me. "Let's go out to the balcony then, so Liz doesn't hear." I slowly got up and followed April out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind me.  
"What's up Jen?" April looked concerned as we sat on the chairs on the balcony that overlooked the beach. "I'm having second thoughts April and it's scaring me." I felt like someone was tightening the knot in my chest. I didn't want to be having second thoughts, I mean I love Sam and he loves me. "Oh sweetie, those second thoughts you're having are only natural, everyone has them they're called pre wedding jitters. I bet Sam has them too sweetie." Her words weren't as comforting as they were reassuring. "April what if I give into these thoughts and I back out?" April shook her head "sweetie you're not going to give into these thoughts, I mean you love Sam, right?" I nodded. "Then these thoughts are just thoughts and you shouldn't pay attention to them, because they are useless." April took my hands and squeezed them, "now march back in there get into bed, clear your mind and get some sleep, because you've got a big day ahead of you." April smiled and I headed back to bed.  
~  
"Jen get up! Today is your big day!" Liz called out from the corner of the room. "Alright, alright I'm up!" I groaned. "C'mon Jen" April's voice echoed off the walls of the room and through my head. 'I'm getting up, just very slowly." I snapped as I sat up and looked at the clock 7:30, less than 4 hours till the wedding. I quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, my hair was a mess, I had dark circles under my eyes and I needed a shower. "Four hours till show time" the words kept playing over and over again in my head and with that came the usual side effects for anxiety. My heart rate was increasing, my palms were sweaty and I felt as if I was going to puke. "April, Liz I'm going to take a shower, could you get my stuff set out and ready?" I stripped down and stepped into the shower, the hot water pounded down onto my stiff and aching back instantly relaxing me. I washed my hair, shaved my legs and under arms and then washed my hair again. After I had finished showering, I grabbed a towel of the counter, wrapped myself in it and walked out into the main room where April and Liz were waiting for me.  
"You better now?" April asked with a smile on her face. "Yeah, well kind of." I gave a half smile "that's good, now go brush your teeth, get dried off and put this robe on." Liz handed me a long pink fluffy robe, I tucked it under my arm and walked back into the bathroom, where I proceeded to drop my towel and put the robe on and tie it shut. Then I walked over to the bathroom counter, grabbing my toothbrush out of my travel bag, wetting it and then putting tooth paste on it. I went a little overboard with the teeth cleaning and the only reason I stopped was because, I heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" it was April, "yeah come on in." I said my mouth still full of toothpaste. The door opened and April walked in carrying a very large white box in her arms and on top the box was another smaller box. "What's in the box?" I raised an eyebrow at April. "It's a surprise" April grinned and I rolled my eyes. "You still having second thoughts?" she lowered her voice so Liz couldn't hear. "Maybe, I don't know. It's complicated." I ran a towel through my hair to try and dry it. Another knock came from the door. "It's Liz." April whispered "C'mon in Liz" I smiled as April opened the door.  
"Hair and makeup reporting for duty" Liz was smiling and I felt the knot in my chest tightening. "Guys I'm really nervous" I felt like I was going to pass out. "Three hours and 30 minutes till show time" I told myself as I tried to keep my breathing steady. "Jen, you're going to be fine. I promise" Liz smiled as she hugged me tightly.  
~  
"25 minutes left till show time" I muttered as April, Liz and I headed out to the van. Liz was carrying the big white box that had the dress in it, and April was carrying a small black box. I was going to put the dress on in the bride's room at the courthouse.  
"You okay Jen?" Liz asked as she drove us down to the courthouse, "Uh kind of, I'm not going to lie I'm kind of freaking out." My voice was weak, my palms were sweaty and my knees were wobbly. "You're going to be fine." April, bless her soul I'd never be able to thank her for everything she's done for me in the last two months.  
Chapter 19:  
"You ready Jen?" Liz asked as she zipped up my dress while April helped me into my heels. "It's now or never, right?" I took a deep breath and counted to ten. The music started and slowly one by one the room started to empty as the flower girls exited with their baskets of flowers, followed by the bride's maids and the maid of honor. When the room was finally empty and everyone was gone my dad showed up and took my arm. "You ready sweetie?' I nodded; I took a deep breath as we began to walk down the aisle. One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten... I was too nervous to look up at Sam, I tried to look anywhere else but I couldn't do it. I bit down on my bottom lip and looked up at Sam and my jaw dropped. He looked amazing, he was wearing the most amazing suit and his hair was slicked back and he looked freaking hot!  
After what seemed like forever, my dad handed me off to Sam. "Jen... you look amazing" Sam whispered as quietly as possible. "Thanks Sammy." I smiled.  
"Samuel Winchester repeat after me, I, Samuel Winchester, take you, Jen Michelle Regan, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The preacher smiled at Sam and he nodded, taking my hands in his, "I Samuel Winchester, take you Jen Michelle Regan, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Sam smiled as he slipped the ring onto my finger.  
"Now Jen Regan repeat after me, I, Jen Michelle Regan, take you Samuel Winchester, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The preacher nodded at me, it was now or never. I smiled at Sam.  
"I, Jen Michelle Regan, take you Samuel Winchester, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." I felt a tear stream down my face as I slipped the ring onto Sam's finger.  
"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The preacher got a big smile on his face as Sam leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back, not caring that everyone in the courthouse was watching. To me the world was frozen and it was just Sam and I and our perfect piece of forever.  
~  
"I've known Sam and Jen for a little over two months now, but I know the two of them are perfect for one another and today marks day one on their new adventure, that they'll go on together. Sam and Jen, the only thing I ask you to do, is to protect each other with your lives, because in this world you'll never know if the next breath your partner takes is there last. So protect each other." April finished her speech and smiled over at Sam and I.  
"Dean, I believe it's your turn." Sam whispered to his brother, Dean cleared his throat and stood up. "My brother, my baby brother, I am so proud of. You've really grown up in the past year and a half; I would like to congratulate you and your beautiful wife on your big day." Dean cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Jen, I've known you since you were a stubborn, hot headed 19 year old and I've watched you become a truly talented person, who I admire greatly. Sammy, you did good man! You did good!" Dean raised his glass for Sam and I before sitting down and taking a big swig of Champaign.  
My dad was the next to stand up, I took a deep breath and squeezed Sam's hand. "Jen, when you first told me about Sam, to be completely honest, I wasn't too happy. But then I saw the way you two treat each other, and I was in awe. Jen you've never attracted the most respectful men, but with Sam I see something completely different. I see respect, love, loyalty and a type of kindness you'll only find in someone who is truly one and a million. Jen your entire life has been one big extremely complicated puzzle, with pieces missing and you've never had someone who's tried to put the pieces together, but I think if you give it time, Sam will be able to put all the pieces together. I am proud to call Sam my son-in-law and I'm so proud of you Jen... for finally realizing that you're not going to be alone forever. Jen your mom would be so proud of you baby girl." My dad, bless him. He was trying so hard not to break down in front of all these people, but just as I had learned when my mom had died, every once in a while it's okay to break down and cry, especially when it's your daughter's wedding.  
Before my dad sat down, he pulled something out of his jacket pocket and passed it down to Sam and when it got to us I recognized it immediately, it was a letter from my mama. This was the letter I'd been waiting for since I got in the car with Dean that night he came to the diner for some pie and coffee. This letter was the wedding letter, its envelope was a pastel blue color and on the front of the envelope in my mother's handwriting it said:  
To: Jen Michelle Regan and her husband on their wedding day  
Love: Mama Regan  
I looked over at Sam and our eyes locked and as quietly as I could, I whispered "Later" Sam nodded and put the letter in his coat pocket.  
~  
After the reception ended and Sam and I had said our final goodbyes to our guests, we headed upstairs with a new room key, a key for the honeymoon suit. When I opened the door my jaw dropped, there were rose petals leading from the doorway into the master bedroom area, and on the bedside table there was a bouquet of white roses and in the center of the bouquet there was a single red rose.  
"Sam...Did you do this?" I whispered as Sam slowly wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and planted soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. "Yeah I did, do you like it?" Sam whispered as we stood there in the doorway. "Sammy I love it, it's absolutely perfect!" I leaned into him ever so slightly, before Sam bent down and swept me off my feet, carrying me into the room, and then carefully setting me back on my feet. "Sam you're such a gentleman." I grinned as he brought me the single red rose from the bouquet on the bedside table. "I love you Jen and I'm not afraid to show it."  
~  
"You know Jen, where I come from it's a tradition that the bride and the groom... well they have sex on their wedding night to celebrate their future life together." Sam whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Well in that case Mr. Winchester, I believe it's your lucky night." I bit down on my lower lip seductively. "The only thing I ask Mr. Winchester is that you use protection." I whispered before I kissed him. He kissed me back, soft and dry kisses at first, but as he and I both got more and more into it the kisses became more slow and wet. Before I knew it the rest of our clothing was on the floor. Before Sam did anything else, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small black container and undid it. He slipped the condom on and that's when things got steamy. Sam was gentle at first he pulled out and then slowly pushed himself inside of me, but as my moans got louder, his thrusts got harder and faster and the harder he thrust and the deeper he got, the closer I got to my climax. "S...Sa...Sam," I moaned "I'm going to cum!" With that, his thrusts got harder as he played with my clit. "C'mon baby cum for me." He whispered before the both of us let out loud moans, we had both reached our release points. Sam smiled and kissed my lips before rolling off and sitting up.  
"Sam, that...that was amazing" I was still out of breath. Sam looked over at me and smiled before removing the condom and throwing it in the trash can. Sam lay back down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I love you Jen, I love you more than words can express." He whispered as we lay there in each other's arms. "I love you too Sam, I love you so much more than you'll ever know." I whispered before the two of us fell asleep in each other's arms.  
~  
"Good morning sleepy head." I ran my hand through Sam's messy hair, pushing it out of his face. "Morning sweetheart" Sam smiled his voice groggy. "How'd you sleep?" I grinned. "I slept better than I have in months, how about you?" Sam propped himself up on his elbow. "Like you said I slept better than I have in months."  
Chapter 20:  
"How about we open that letter now, Sam?" The two of us slowly sat up in bed. "Sure why not, but only if you're ready to open it." He was such a sweetheart and in a way it broke my heart. Why? Because I knew he wasn't cut out for this life and it's going to eventually rip him apart. "Sweetheart, I've been waiting to open this letter since I was 19. I believe I'm ready to open this letter." I grinned. "Then let's open the letter!" Sam grinned, before gently placing a kiss on my lips.  
I grabbed the letter off the bedside table and I couldn't help but smile. I read the heading on the envelope again.  
To: Jen Michelle & her husband  
After what seemed like an eternity, I finally worked up the courage and opened the envelope, the air around us began to fill with the smell of my mom's perfume. "You sure you want to do this?" Sam whispered as he squeezed my hands. "Yeah I'm positive." I said with a smile on my face. I took a deep breath and pulled the letter out of the envelope.  
Dear Jen and her husband,  
Baby girl, I'm so sorry I'm not there to celebrate with the two of you one your big day. I guess if you're reading this, the cancer got to and I've gone over to the other side and now that we've cleared that up, I'd like to congratulate you and your husband on your big day. Jen, I'm so happy you've found someone to complete your crazy complex puzzle. He must be pretty special to be able to steal your heart of gold. I hope he's funny, sweet and charming just like you. I also hope you've found someone who can live in the same world as we do, because you never truly leave this life, it always ends up catching up with you.  
Now for the man, who stole my baby girl's heart and in return gave her his last name, I ask you to give her respect and you treat her like a princess. I ask that you show her love and compassion and you do the little things for her, like tell her how beautiful she is and make her feel special. Be her best friend, tell the truth and always overuse I love you. Why? Because Jen never really got the kind of love you'd expect parents to give to their children, while they're growing up. But what do you expect, she was the middle child and when you have six children to raise one of them always gets forgotten. So show her the love she never got as a child and steal her heart like she stole yours.  
Lots of Love,  
Mama Regan.  
Once Sam finished reading the letter out loud, he turned to look at me, his eyes though glimmering in the morning light looked sad. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Sam put the letter on the bedside table, wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him. "Don't be Sam, my mother bless her soul was brutally honest and I loved her for it. She was right you know, I was always the forgotten one." I gave Sam a half smile. "Well Jen, I want you to know I'll never forget about you, never." Sam kissed my forehead. "Thanks Sam."  
~  
Chapter 22:  
"Bye guys!" Liz called out to the brothers waving goodbye to them. "I promise I'll call dad, just be patient with me because when you're hunting with the Winchesters you're always on the go." I called out to my dad who was lazily sitting in his recliner in the back room. I turned to face Liz, "I'm going to miss you Liz" I hugged her tightly "You be safe, you hear me" she whispered "I'm always safe sis." I was being a smartass and I got a smack in the head for that one. "Don't be a smartass with me Jen Michelle" she barked.  
"C'mon guys we need to go!" Dean called out "We'll be right there Dean! Let Jen say her goodbyes!" April snapped. I let go of Liz and grabbed my duffle bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Bye guys!" I called into the house to my sleeping siblings, before walking down the driveway and down to Sam and Dean, quickly followed by April.  
"So what now Dean?" Sam asked curiously. "Well we need to get our heads in the game and start hunting again. Anyone have any leads?" Dean spoke softly as he drove down the highway. "Nothing but the usual lightning storms, strange disappearances and things like that Dean." I yawned, "April, do you have anything?" Dean turned to April and took her hand in his. "I have about as much as Jen has but I saw something on the Greeley Tribune website while I was looking for cases and well there has been about twenty or so disappearances in the past two weeks, so that may be something we check out." Dean nodded, "Well let's go check it out!" Dean said rather excitedly.  
~  
The trail we had followed had lead us here, in front of an old abandoned barn. The barns red paint was peeling and it had substantial sun damage and the floorboards were rickety. "Everybody stay quiet if you see anything move, shoot first ask questions later." Dean snapped as the four of us moved into the barn. Sam and I took the upper level while April and Dean took the bottom. "Sam we're not alone something is here with us." I whispered as the hair on the back of my neck stood up and the room turned ice cold. "S...Sam!" I called out as the room turned pitch black. Then out of nowhere a brilliant bright light appeared and a voice that I hadn't heard in what seemed like a lifetime whispered "It's okay Jen, you can let go... Come with us, com with us into the light" my entire body was at peace and I slowly started to walk into the light. As the light got closer and closer I felt warmth inside my body, I slowly closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was home.  
The End  
(Or is it really the end)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm working on the 2nd installment at the moment and it should be up by sometime in July. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
